


黑是黑 白是白？

by Cocamilk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocamilk/pseuds/Cocamilk
Summary: 大家一起撕逼的故事？
Relationships: 孙东杓/李垠尚, 音标
Kudos: 1





	黑是黑 白是白？

**Author's Note:**

> ooc属于我，上升正主是傻逼  
> 本文人物设定异常，食用警告  
> 拒绝ky ky请关闭再见  
> 无文笔无剧情

比起开始和结束，我一定会不断的，重复着错误和罪孽。

“你爸死了。”  
风韵犹存的女人瘫在沙发上，懒洋洋的涂着艳红色的指甲，嘴上漫不经心的语调，似乎去世的那个人不是睡在自己身边十几年的人。

孙东杓直直的看着自己的妈妈，一言不发。  
他觉得他的家，支离破碎了。  
为了偿还母亲所欠下巨额赌债而外出工作的爸爸，因为工地的安全漏洞而丧生。  
而自己的母亲呢？他走近了母亲，认认真真盯着这个女人看，似乎想看穿个洞，看清楚这女人的里面到底是什么颜色，大概是黑色的吧。  
似乎是被这个孩子盯的发毛了，孙母摆摆手将头扭转到看不到儿子的方向。“那可和我没有任何关系，是你爸自己出去找工作不找个好点的，那种烂工地出事也很正常吧。”

大门似乎不合时宜的在这个时候打开了，孙母一见来人，立马笑意盈盈的迎了上去，那温婉柔顺的样子似乎从来没有见到过。  
“东杓啊，这是你韩叔叔，是你以后的爸爸了。”  
气氛一下变得奇怪了起来。  
孙东杓打量着眼前这个中年男人，紧紧抿着嘴，半天说不出话。  
“宁啊，胜宇这孩子怎么不一起来，来认识认识弟弟也好啊....”孙母还在一旁喋喋不休的说着什么，但孙东杓都听不清楚了，他不明白，几分钟前还在说着爸爸的死讯，为何几分钟后就能领一个所谓的爸爸上门。

这一刻面上没容貌，依稀中跟黑影紧靠。  
孙东杓拎着自己那些少的可怜的行李，略感迷茫的看着眼前的大房子。  
“你就是东杓啊，我是你的哥哥，韩胜宇。”韩胜宇温柔的笑着，一手主动拿过孙东杓的行李，并顺带着温柔的摸摸东杓的头。“以后哥哥一定会好好照顾你的喔，不用担心的。”孙东杓眨眨眼，顺从的跟着韩胜宇，走进这个房子，亦是走进这个家里。

似乎一切就都那么诡异而平和的在进行着，韩成叔叔的儿子似乎是一个大家都一致认同的，极其好，极其温柔，极其体贴的男生，他文质彬彬，成绩出色，人缘极好。  
是每个人都会喜欢的人，呢？

白色也许是和黑色相靠。  
“韩胜宇，是不是你做的你就直说。”午休期间在天台出现的质问的声音似乎不太友善，这样的声音似乎也不应该是对着韩胜宇这样的人说。  
“怎么？我做什么了吗？”韩胜宇的脸上依旧挂着那样温柔的笑容。  
“不就是因为我成绩一直和你不相上下，至于一直在考试前搞小动作吗。”生性直爽的金曜汉实在是忍不了那些无休无止的小动作了，复习期间被撕烂的复习笔记，临考前被扔到垃圾桶的笔袋，这些不痛不痒的小动作着实让人烦躁。  
“哈？”韩胜宇抬手将过长的刘海往上撩，那双难得露出来的眼睛里写满了不屑，发出嗤笑“你这种农民腿子本身就不配在这所学校学习吧？我那些善意的提醒你怎么还一直看不懂呢，嗯？还妄图和我争吗？怎么对自己这么没有自知之明呢。”  
“你！嘴巴放干净点！”金曜汉被气到不行，扬起了拳头。  
“哦？想打我，那冲我脸上来啊。”韩胜宇贴近金曜汉，“乡巴佬还妄想做什么上等人吗？”  
金曜汉忍无可忍，一拳朝着韩胜宇打过去，韩胜宇不稳的往后退了几步，却发出了意义不明的笑声。金曜汉不愿再和这个人过多的接触，赶着去将今天的值日完成。

“胜宇啊，没关系吧。”“曜汉也真是的，怎么下手这么狠呢。”金曜汉一进教室看到的是被众人围着的韩胜宇，身上脸上都青青紫紫，甚至手臂还打上了石膏，脖子上还缠着纱布。而同学们看到他进来，眼神似乎都不太友善。  
“金曜汉，你不至于因为胜宇几句话就把他打成这样啊！”  
“真的是太过分了，怎么能打这么多次打这么狠，胜宇都伤成什么样了。”  
“我，我昨天只打了他...”扑面而来的指责让金曜汉不知道该如何应对，“没事的各位，曜汉只是情绪激动了，我真的没有关系。”韩胜宇吃力的起身拉住同学，却似乎又因为扯着伤口而龇牙咧嘴。  
“啊胜宇啊你真的是太好了。”同学们纷纷叹息，一个个经过金曜汉身边却都是不屑的碰撞过去，小声嘀咕着“果然乡下来的学生就是不行呢。”  
金曜汉抬头看着韩胜宇，恍惚间看到韩胜宇在笑，似乎在做着嘴型“农民腿子。”

黑徘徊不退，耐心的等待着将你包围。  
“东杓，你哥哥在门口等你呢，天天接你放学，真的是好哥哥呢。”  
孙东杓抬头看了一眼站在门口的韩胜宇，又迅速低头开始收拾书包。  
其实胜宇哥真的对自己很好。  
生活中真的是无微不至的照顾自己。暴雨天打雷闪电，胜宇哥怕自己一个人睡会害怕，会主动来自己的房间，睡觉的时候会环着自己的腰将自己抱的紧紧的。虽然胜宇哥喜欢在耳边吹着气轻声说话，自己的身体总是引起一阵轻颤，但大概胜宇哥也是无意的吧。  
学习上是真的在用心的辅导自己。总是每天晚上抽出时间，温柔的坐在身边，细致的讲题，时不时带着鼓励意味的摸摸自己。虽然过近的距离使得韩胜宇的呼吸总是若有若无的吹在自己身上，引起一种奇怪的感觉，但大概胜宇哥也是无意的吧。  
相处中也真的非常的顺利和融洽。在自己换衣服的时候，胜宇哥总是刚好进到房间，看到却并没有流露出尴尬，而是亲昵的走近，摸着自己的光滑的脊背和平坦的小腹，感叹着小孩子皮肤是真的很好。虽然那样的抚摸似乎总带了别的味道，但大概胜宇哥也是无意的吧。

孙东杓晃了晃脑袋，乖巧的走到韩胜宇身边，韩胜宇自然而然的牵起他的手，东杓仰起头，冲着韩胜宇咧开嘴笑了“哥，你真的好好呢。”  
韩胜宇将手机放入裤袋，亲昵的捏捏东杓的脸，似乎谁都没能看见那个暗下去的屏幕里的聊天界面显示着多么荒诞不羁的内容。

欲望只勾起更多欲望吗，是狼是豹是狮还是血蛭。

韩胜宇坐在显示器前，玩味的看着屏幕里正在沐浴的孙东杓，时不时还放大屏幕，似乎想把孙东杓的身体看的更清楚一点。  
“秉灿啊，你这个提议真的是太棒了。”韩胜宇拿着手机，脸上依旧带着那种温柔的笑容。  
“是吧？那些酒吧里的早就玩腻了，你的弟弟这么可口，怎么能不玩一玩呢？”电话另一头的那个人语气中昭示着他的期待。  
“东杓太让人兴奋了，身体的敏感度也够，在耳边吹着气讲话都能身体轻颤。皮肤的触感也是极好，仅仅是想想都觉得销魂呢。”看着屏幕里的东杓已经开始穿上了衣物，韩胜宇略感无趣的关掉了屏幕。  
“你什么时候能上第一次啊，我都等不及要尝尝这颗小奶糖的味道了。”崔秉灿光是想想平日里见到孙东杓那不经意露出白皙的细腰，就已经气血下涌了。  
“玩完就给你了，你也知道，我不会有太久的兴趣的。”韩胜宇挂掉了电话，换上往日那副神态，拿起毛巾走出了房门。  
“我们东杓洗完澡了吧，哥给你擦擦头发。”

如曝光摧毁菲林，他见光总交恶运。  
匆促结合的家庭本就有问题，随着时间的流逝问题只会越来越多，越来越大。  
韩父的生意似乎也跟着家庭的运气在出现漏洞，又加之发现孙母嗜赌如命，每天的开支只多不少，看向孙母的眼神也越发厌恶。  
“bong！”正在穿鞋准备上学的孙东杓听见一声巨响，没几秒自己的额头似乎就有液体在缓缓滑落。他淡然的把鞋带系成一个漂亮的蝴蝶结后，撩开刘海看向那边那个气愤的女人。  
“都是你这么个拖油瓶！韩宁都开始嫌弃我了！”孙母越看自己的儿子越愤愤不平，拿起手边的订书机又朝孙东杓扔过去，准确无误的砸在孙东杓的头上。  
孙东杓吃痛的捂住被砸的地方，想看着妈妈说些什么，但滑落的血液已经糊住了眼睛，他觉得自己的意识正在流逝，真的有点晕呢。  
“别在那里装！砸你一下不至于怎么样！赶紧把那个砸你才碎掉的瓷盘碎片收拾干净！”孙母感觉发泄了一顿之后心情舒爽了不少，交代完后转身进了自己的房间。  
孙东杓扶着一旁的柜子，慢慢蹲下开始捡碎片，但是视线却越来越模糊，好像什么都看不清了。  
“东杓！”一个模糊的人影向着孙东杓跑了过来。“胜宇哥？”孙东杓终于支撑不住，昏倒在韩胜宇的怀里。

“胜宇哥....”孙东杓迷迷糊糊的看着坐在床边的人，“碎盘子收拾了吗？”  
“哥都收拾好了。”韩胜宇的眼睛里充满了心疼，他一把将东杓揽入怀中，“东杓啊，跟哥在一起吧，我爸和你妈都不会对你好的，但哥会，哥真的不想再看见你受伤了。”  
孙东杓似乎在思考着，他将头埋在韩胜宇的胸前，小声的嗫嚅“哥，你真的会一直对东杓好吗？”韩胜宇更加抱紧了孙东杓，脸上浮现意味不明的笑容，放轻声音“哥当然会啊。”  
孙东杓犹豫着，韩胜宇却一下就将孙东杓压倒在床上，孙东杓慌乱的表情他收入眼底。  
‘终于要吃掉他了，小东西果然就是容易搞到手。’韩胜宇想着，温柔的褪去东杓的上衣，俯身在东杓耳边轻声说着“可以吗？东杓。”  
孙东杓的手抵着韩胜宇的胸口，紧张的摇头“哥，不要这样。”  
韩胜宇略感不爽，手上微一用力，将孙东杓的双手压过头顶，对着那张小嘴就吻了下去。  
“唔.....”孙东杓奋力挣扎着，但是却因为体型差异而没有任何作用。韩胜宇的吻霸道而带有侵略性，容不得孙东杓逃脱半分。

“你们在干什么！”韩宁觉得这个家简直乱到没边了，一回家就看见自己的儿子和那个赔钱货亲在一起，赔钱货甚至上身裸露。  
孙东杓局促的攥紧被子，看向面前的韩胜宇，祈望着这个刚刚说会一直对自己好的人能真正带给自己保护。  
“爸，是东杓刚刚主动来找我的。是我不好，我最近刚好欲望有点盛，没有控制住自己，爸你别怪东杓。”韩胜宇的脸上写满了愧疚，转头又看看东杓，“我知道是东杓对我是有感情的，但我真的没有想到是这样的感情。”  
孙东杓瞪大了眼睛，他甚至不知道要先对哪件事做出反应。  
韩宁一巴掌扇向孙母“看看你养的好儿子，胜宇一直是个乖孩子！都被你带来的这个赔钱货搞成什么样了！”  
孙母捂着脸，眼神发狠的走到孙东杓身边，一把抓住他的头发，把他往地上摔。刚刚才包扎好的伤口一下就渗出了血，白色纱布上的红色一下便蔓延开了。  
“你真的是不要脸呢孙东杓！你让你妈妈还怎么在这个家待下去！你赶紧滚出这个家！收拾你的那些东西赶紧滚！”  
孙东杓闻言，不敢置信的看看自己的妈妈，再看看一旁低着头表情不明的韩胜宇，“哥哥，哥哥，留下我吧。”韩胜宇依旧是低着头，什么也没说。  
孙东杓眼泪在眼眶里打转，却硬是强忍着没让一滴眼泪掉落。“妈妈，你真的不要我了吗。”他哽咽的看向自己的母亲。  
“要你？你这种垃圾就像你那个垃圾爸爸一样只会碍着我的生活！赶紧滚吧！”  
韩宁冷冷看着房间里的一片乱象，他刚刚已经联系好了一所偏远的学校，每月定期给孙东杓打点钱，就可以扫这个危害自己好儿子的垃圾出门了。  
韩胜宇被韩父赶回了房间，他和崔秉灿分享了刚刚发生的事情，觉得倍感遗憾，明明马上就可以成功上垒的。  
孙东杓的东西并没有多少，没有多久就收拾完了。他提着东西走出门口，在母亲紧闭的房门前停留了一会。最后还是扭过头，迅速的离开了。

无人能听见我的请求吗，深埋进潮湿的大地中，陷入无尽的黑暗与冰冷。  
李垠尚觉得那个刚转学来的同学真的太奇怪了。不主动和人接触，长得可可爱爱漂漂亮亮的脸上却从来没有别的表情，除了摇头点头是或不是，好像不会别的回应方法。  
自从班主任李协拜托作为班长的他多多照顾新同学后，时时关注着孙东杓的他就发现了更多东杓身上奇怪的地方。孙东杓非常抵触肢体碰触，上次班级举行破冰活动，大家互相拥抱，李垠尚却注意到被人拥抱着的孙东杓在颤抖。收作业时不小心碰到孙东杓的手指，他都会一下子缩回手。

李垠尚咬着酸奶的吸管，习惯性的又看向那个正在安静看着窗外的人，初升的阳光正好打在他的脸上，那姣好的面容加上那样温暖的阳光，李垠尚觉得自己恍惚间像是看到了天使。  
李垠尚从抽屉里拿出了故意买多的酸奶，将酸奶放在孙东杓的桌子上，曲起手指敲了敲桌子提醒眼前的人看看自己。  
孙东杓转过头，并没有抬头看李垠尚，而是轻轻将酸奶推到了李垠尚的手边，摇了摇头。李垠尚几不可闻的叹了口气，又将酸奶推了回去，“就是专门给你买的，收下吧。你应该知道我是班长了吧，有什么需要都可以和我说的。”  
孙东杓抬头看了眼人，又迅速低下了头。李垠尚看着孙东杓桌子底下紧张的缠在一起的手，下意识想摸摸孙东杓的头，却发现自己的手刚伸出去，孙东杓就颤抖了一下。  
李垠尚实在是想不明白了，在下课后去心理咨询室找到了金施勲老师，将东杓的情况都和老师说了一遍。金老师告诉他，东杓一定是曾经被什么事情刺激过，甚至有可能被其他人在身体上伤害过。  
“这样的话，东杓的内心一定很痛苦，那我更要对他好一点”这么像天使的人，怎么会有人忍心伤害呢？

我本无所奢求，却又心生渴望，我的心借了你的光是明是暗？  
孙东杓看着身旁这个又自然而然坐在他身边吃饭的人，少年那一头红发真的过于耀眼了，笑容也过于耀眼了，好像温暖的小太阳啊。  
“东杓啊，今天吃的是什么呢？还是不打算和我说说吗？”  
李垠尚自顾自的打开自己的便当盒，他已经习惯这样和孙东杓自说自话的相处了。他习惯的每天早上买早餐的时候给孙东杓带多一瓶奶，习惯每天中午找到孙东杓坐在他旁边吃饭，习  
惯每天晚上陪着孙东杓一起等公交车。  
“吃的这个。”孙东杓把自己的便当盒伸到李垠尚面前，“你要尝尝吗？”  
李垠尚颇感惊讶，举着筷子半天没有动作，孙东杓眨眨眼，又把便当盒往前递了递。李垠尚赶紧从孙东杓的便当盒里随便夹了两颗菜，又赶紧将自己便当盒里的大鸡翅夹到孙东杓那里。  
“噗嗤。”孙东杓一下笑了起来，眼尾弯弯的样子让李垠尚觉得那一刻自己的心好像都漏跳了一拍。  
“你太瘦了，就是应该多吃一点的。”李垠尚看着这样的东杓，又下意识的想去摸摸他的头，孙东杓却一下子绷紧了身体，脸上的笑容也一下就没有了。  
“你以前......没什么，我们继续吃饭吧。呀，东杓这个真的很好吃呢！”李垠尚不是第一次欲言又止了，他很想问问东杓以前到底发生了什么，他很想问问自己能为东杓做点什么，他，真的很想好好呵护东杓啊。

在走向公交车站的路上，李垠尚明显感觉到身边的孙东杓心不在焉，他轻声喊了几声，孙东杓都置若罔闻。他停了下来，孙东杓在走远好几步后终于发现了身旁的异常，回头疑惑的看着李垠尚。  
他看到那个耀眼的红发少年眼里写着坚毅，他看到那个总是带着温暖笑容的少年在对他讲“东杓，你要是怕我的话，可以抓着我的袖子走，你要是好点了，可以挽着我的手走，你要是再好一点了，可以牵着我的手走。我会慢慢等着你，我会慢慢保护你，我会慢慢的带给你快乐。”  
孙东杓觉得自己的脸上有什么正在滑落，他伸手一摸发现自己落泪了，离开母亲时都没有掉落的泪水现在却不自觉地流了下来。他不知道如何形容此时此刻内心的感受，大概就像是包裹在心外面那一层坚硬的冰，被温暖的太阳包围着，舒舒服服化开的那种感觉吧。他几乎是不经过任何思考的冲了过去，撞进李垠尚的怀里，紧紧的抱住他。  
太温暖了，好久没有这么温暖过了。  
李垠尚吃了一惊，但也紧紧的抱住了小孩，他能感受到这一刻卸下所有铠甲的小孩有多么脆弱，他也能感受到小孩究竟有多久没有感受到爱，感受到温暖。  
那天晚上，孙东杓和李垠尚讲了所有的事情。小孩哭的抽抽搭搭的，说的也断断续续的，这么多年的难过终于有人可以陪着他一起承担。李垠尚也心疼不已，他震惊于孙东杓身上的发生的事情，又更加坚定于自己一定要好好守护他。  
那天一直把孙东杓送到住的地方的李垠尚，才发现孙东杓住在一个潮湿拥挤的多人合租套间，看着小孩习以为常的在杂乱不已的房间里收拾出自己的东西，在脏污狼藉的地方熟练的准备着明早的便当，他的心一下一下的揪着疼。  
李垠尚不由分说的逼着孙东杓收拾好自己的东西，强硬的要求孙东杓马上退租，然后把孙东杓带回了自己的小公寓里。他的父母常年都在国外工作，自己和孙东杓住在是最合适的，还方便自己好好疼爱这个让人心疼的小孩。

每一种黑都来自不同人的脑袋，越是平凡越是让我害怕。  
他们已经住在一起两年了，每天的日子平凡而幸福。李垠尚也的确如约将孙东杓照顾的很好，孙东杓本质的那个性格似乎也在这样爱的包围下慢慢恢复，也不再那么害怕与人身体接触，古灵精怪的样子非常的受人欢迎。在这两年里，他们两个的感情也像好酒一样越来越醇厚，李垠尚的爱就像温泉水，暖暖的一直围绕在身边，那种慢慢渗透的爱意无孔不入的渗透在自己的身上，孙东杓也学着开始回应李垠尚的爱，也学着将自己的爱传递给李垠尚。李垠尚欣喜若狂，当天晚上就按捺不住，压着孙东杓辛苦了一夜。

高三的冲刺阶段，学校专门为每个班都请来一位特别辅导老师，能更加细致的去帮大家解答学习上碰到的事情。当孙东杓跟着大家一起欢呼着迎接新老师走进教室时，李垠尚发现本身兴致很高的孙东杓突然僵住了身体，直愣愣的盯着台上新来的那位老师。孙东杓狠狠锤了一下桌子后后迅速冲出了教室，李垠尚和班主任讲了一声后也急急忙忙的追了出去。看着两人的背影，台上那位新来的辅导老师温温柔柔的笑了。  
孙东杓躲在天台的角落，将头埋在膝盖，紧紧的抱着自己。随后跟上来的李垠尚看到孙东杓，心疼不已，想将孙东杓拥入怀中，但手刚碰到孙东杓的肌肤孙东杓就一个激灵往后一退躲开了。  
“小尚我没事的，刚刚只是教室有点闷我出来透透气，现在没什么事啦！”孙东杓努力的挤出一个笑容，不能告诉小尚新来那个辅导老师就是韩胜宇，小尚如果知道了会惹麻烦上身的，那个人不知道会对小尚做出什么。  
孙东杓起身拍拍衣服上的灰，笑得灿烂“小尚，回教室吧。”李垠尚虽然感觉出来奇怪的地方，但他也不愿意强迫孙东杓，该说的时候，东杓会告诉自己的。李垠尚将这些异常状况告诉了金施勲老师，金老师认为东杓这一定又是被小时候所刺激的事情再次刺激了，便将这些情况告诉了班主任李协，并请他多多注意东杓的情况。

孙东杓没有想到还没有几天就出事了。全区模拟考试的当天早上，试题和答案出现在他们班的黑板上，辅导老师韩胜宇一口咬定，前一天下午是拜托了班长李垠尚整理试卷。这种情况下老师们不可能相信李垠尚，但就像李垠尚拿不出证据证明自己是清白的一样，韩胜宇也拿不出证据证明就是李垠尚泄露的，李垠尚被暂时休学了。  
孙东杓今天只能一个人上学了，看着坐在沙发上微笑着看向他的李垠尚，他也报以一个灿烂的微笑，出门后却没想到在路口转角碰见了一脸笑意的韩胜宇。  
“东杓啊，哥哥很想你呢。”韩胜宇作势捂住自己的心“哥哥转过来这边工作这么久你都没来找过哥哥。”  
“你要怎么样才放过李垠尚。”孙东杓不想废话太多，韩胜宇的心思真的昭然若揭。  
韩胜宇走上前，伸手抚上孙东杓的脸蛋，突然用力掐着逼着孙东杓与他对视，“当然是想要你啊，我这么多年玩过这么多小孩的身体，却还是念念不忘你那水嫩嫩的样子。给我搞一次吧？”  
孙东杓狠狠推开韩胜宇，举起手就想往韩胜宇脸上扇。  
“喔？和李垠尚感情很好吧？你说我要是搞到证据说是李垠尚泄露试题，教育局再往学籍管理上记上一笔，李垠尚会怎么样呢你觉得？”韩胜宇摸摸自己的下巴，一脸困惑的思索着“也许这一辈子就要做下等人了吧哈哈哈哈。”  
孙东杓低下头，双手紧张的又揉搓在一起，韩胜宇见状，一个迈步向前将孙东杓压在墙上，挑起人的下巴就要吻下去。  
“你他妈给我放手！”李协见状赶紧冲了上去，一脚踢在韩胜宇的腹部，韩胜宇吃痛的连连退后几步。“我已经录好音了，我会把你的这些罪状都揭露出来。”李协心痛的将还在颤抖的孙东杓护在身后，金老师提醒后，他就一直跟着东杓，万万没想到韩胜宇是这样的衣冠禽兽，更没想到东杓所受的伤害如此严重。

不呼唤黑暗，如何见光明。  
孙东杓托着腮，看着召开的公证大会，看着被以娈童罪及泄露试题等多项罪名而被押走的韩胜宇。他的桌子上有一团已经被撕碎的纸，他揉揉眉心，露出了一个不适合出现在他那可爱脸上的诡异笑容。  
本应该第二天公审的韩胜宇却离奇的从警局里消失了，没人知道他去了哪里，亦或者是，他被谁带走了。  
孙东杓笑意盈盈的看着面前狼狈不堪的韩胜宇，用针筒一筒一筒的吸着一旁水桶里的液体，再一筒一筒的换着位置注射到韩胜宇的身体里。  
似乎是觉得无趣了，孙东杓随意的扔开针筒，坐在一旁的凳子上像小孩调皮般的晃着两条白生生的腿。  
“哥，你为什么一定要对小尚做到那样的地步呢？还专门留下纸条告诉我你给小尚注射了少量毒品？”  
“那真的很少量...咳咳...不会有什么大影响的...”韩胜宇说一句话的时间接连咳了好几口血，他觉得自己浑身都在剧烈的疼痛，血液流经的地方都在灼烧着自己。  
“嗯嗯？”孙东杓摇摇头，“本来不想对你做到这一步的呢，但是为什么要动我小心翼翼守护着的小尚呢？”  
孙东杓从来都不是什么傻小孩，早在进到韩家的时候，他就已经发现了韩胜宇那些肮脏的心思，他受够了孙母，但孙母因为父亲抚恤金归在孙东杓名下而一直不肯放孙东杓离开，他借着韩胜宇侵犯他这件事顺利的逃离了那个恶心的家庭。他的病症多数是装的，他并不想与其他人相处接触。但是李垠尚的出现打破了一切，原来真的还有人愿意站在身后，慢慢等着自己，他爱上了李垠尚，他借着病症让李垠尚也爱上了自己，他开始奢想自己的平静幸福生活。但是韩胜宇出现了，他害怕韩胜宇将自己这得来不易的幸福毁掉。他一方面假装病症复发，让李协有所察觉，关注自己平时的举动。他也早就知道李协在跟踪着自己，因此一见到韩胜宇就主动挑明了话题。韩胜宇一直以为孙东杓单纯，从未对孙东杓有任何戒备之心，将那些事情脱口而出，孙东杓坚信有正义感的李协一定会有所行动而不是坐视不管。其实仅仅是这样就够了，但韩胜宇留下的纸条却准确的踩到了孙东杓的底线，他一定要将韩胜宇从这世界上抹除掉，以最痛苦的方式。  
看着已经倒在地上翻滚成一团的韩胜宇，孙东杓好心的关上了门，将仅此一条的钥匙随手扔进一旁的水沟了。  
他看着升起来的太阳，灿烂的笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情真的太难为我了，我以后还是安安静静开车吧


End file.
